Summers Day
by BluePythanGirl
Summary: Lucy has a heart breaking day. Get away from the stress and loneliness she visits the local bar cornering her apartment. But she doesn't expect too meet him sitting at the bar. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Not So-Normal Bar Day**

 **Summary -Lucy has a heart breaking day. Get away from the stress and loneliness she visits the local bar cornering her apartment. But she doesn't expect too meet him sitting at the bar. What will she do?**

 **Author note - Just a normal Rate T Lalu story. Nothing mature just kissing. My first fanfiction so please review on how I can improve.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail because if I did they would be alot of Lalu**

 **Let's Begin**

 **~ · ~**

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. It's not fair. I was supposed to wake up have an amazing day and finally tell Natsu my feelings. This should have happened, I don't deserve this and now here I am in BloodyEye Bar drinking my sorrows because my stupid heart went after the wrong man, or should I say irresponsible, annoying and immature boy._

 _~FlashBack~_

 _I woke up feeling happier than normal. The sun was brighter and the sky was clear. A perfect day so tell the man that stolen my heart how I feel._

 _After taking a short but very relaxing shower I think about writing a letter to my mom._

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Today is finally the day I will Natsu exactly how I feel about him. I loved him the moment I saw him mom and I know what you told me that sometimes love at first site isn't real but when I am near him I feel safe not like I am home but safe. Please mom help me today. I would have told him when we were on a mission with Team Natsu ( Me, Natsu, Erza Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla and sometimes Lissana) but Gray and Erza were personally requested for a mission, Wendy and Carla joined Gajeel and Levy ( those two are so much closer now after the Phantom Lord incident) on a mission. Leaving me Natsu and Happy alone ( plus Lissana but she isn't a full member of Team Natsu)_

 _Hope your proud of me mom and you too dad,_

 _Your beautiful daughter_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _I dress even sexier through the back of my closet holding to find something sexy and I win. Before leaving the house I take a quick look at myself in the mirror. Black, leather high heel boots with red short skirt, Blue crop top that barely contained my boobs and a black leather jacket. My hair was in a bunch, Cheery red lipstick with black eye liner. All set and ready to see the love of my life. Not knowing that today I would meet my real love._

 _I was walking in perfect silence and enjoying the summer's day when I saw the guild and couldn't contain myself, my heart was pounding so fast and I don't even think I was breathing. ' I'm finally telling him my feelings ' I thought to myself putting the biggest and most adorable smile anyone would pay a million for. The closer I got I could here cheering and shouting. " Must be having another fight contest" I say out loud before pushing the guild doors open. Everyone went quite when they saw me. I couldn't understand why they were silent until I saw who was making out in the middle of the guild hall..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a big Thank you to Tiernank and AwkwardToffee for reviewing. Also to all everyone who is following this story.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail**

 **~·~**

 **Recap -**

 _I was walking in perfect silence and enjoying the summer's day when I saw the guild and couldn't contain myself, my heart was pounding so fast and I don't even think I was breathing. ' I'm finally telling him my feelings ' I thought to myself putting the biggest and most adorable smile anyone would pay a million for. The closer I got I could here cheering and shouting. " Must be having another fight contest" I say out loud before pushing the guild doors open. Everyone went quite when they saw me. I couldn't understand why they were silent until I saw who was making out in the middle of the guild hall..._

 _ **~·~ Let the Story go on ~·~**_

 _I count believe , there infringement of me was the man I loves making out with my bests friends sister. Lissana! No no this wasn't supposed to happen. With out realising I was already pouring tears. Natsu stopped their make out and looked at me._

 _Natsu POV._

 _I walked into the guild this morning holding to finger Luce so we can do a mission because she always complains about rent. I pushed the guild doors and scanned for her. Not finding her me and Happy sit next to Lissana at an empty table._

 _" Natsu, I missed you so much. "_

 _" Missed you too Lis. "_

 _" So I was wondering if you want to go on a mission? Just you, me and happy like old times. Hoe about it "_

 _" I would love to but sorry Lis I wanted to go ona mission with Luce since she needs rent money. But after that I wouldn't mind a mission like old times" I look at Lis who somehow made her way on my lap. Her expression shoes only sadness and then she did it. The sexy and cute big eyes._

 _" You know Natsu its not really nice to spend so much time with another girl when you already have a girlfriend. "_

 _" I haven't told her yet Lis that we are dating and Luce is my best friend like I'm hers. She knows that and there will never be any boyfriend girlfriend relationship between us " don't know why but after saying that it felt like one of Erza's swords pierced my heart. Did I really only think of her as a friend?_

 _" Well she probably don't like you since she might have a boyfriend " The way Lis said that I could make a small hint of jealousy. Why would she be jealous of luce? What, wait did she just say Luce might have a boyfriend. How come I didn't hear about this._

 _" What do you mean she might have a boyfrind? I never heard anyone say she did."_

 _" Well I'm not sure but she dresses up like a slut so I thought that she must be doing it to impress everyone or someone specific."My blood started boiling when she practically called Luce a slut._

 _" Why the Fuck did you call Luce a Slut? " I tried to keep my voice down and not attract attention. Mission accomplished_

 _" Ohh, come on Natsu have you seen what she wears? She's practically giving herself to anyone who set their eyes on her. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her virginity at 15. Hahaha" Lis just kept on laughing. But now that I think about it her clothes do really say ' Come Fuck me '. Maybe Lis is right she has been a little more clingy recently. Not just to me but Gray too. I've sent them always leaving the group and walk together talking. Before I could say anything Lis beat me to it._

 _" Natsu let me tell you the truth. If you by any chance went out with her, not like it's gonna happen at time soon, but let's say you did. The only reason she would go out with is Power. She want to use you, take everything way from you and then leave. Just like that." I couldn't believe this my mind and guts was telling me to trust her, trust Lis because she never lied but my heart shattered after that comment._

 _" Lis I sure your wron..." Before I could finish, she dived forward and closed the gap between us. Her lips were rough and tasted sour. I realised now that's the guild saw us making out and started cheering for us. I felt a sense of pride build it way in my heart. She must be right about Luce, I mean Lucy. Lis would never lie but Lucy. She always get secrets from us. How did I not see this. Lucy Heartfilia was using me._

 _Anger filled me up from head to toe and without realising I pushed Lis on the floor. Now making out in the middle of the guild. Not caring who came in and saw us. After a few minutes of making out I came to realise the gildarts was quite. I break the kiss and realise there was someone at the doors. There she was my ex-best friend. Lucy Heartfilia with tears in her eyes. Why did I feel like it was my fault she was crying?_

 _" Lucy..."_

 ** _~·~_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review it helps me alot._**

 ** _Later Y'all,_**

 ** _BluePythanGirl_**


	3. Chapter 3 author's note

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this isn't a chapter, just wanted to say that it might take a while for a new update since I will be in hospital for a few weeks. I am **NOT** giving up on the story. Thanks for the reviews.

Later Y'all,

BluePythanGirl


	4. Chapter 4 AN Again

**Hey Y'all**

 **Sorry this isn't a chapter but an authors note. VERY IMPORTANT my doctor said that I am not in bed anymore so I will be able to start writing again. Also I made the decision that I will start releasing chapters every Saturday cause I will be busy with school in the the next chapter will be on the 10th of March. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Later Y'all**

 **BluePythanGirl**


	5. Chapter 5 : Good bye all

**Im sorry to say this but I've given up on this story, I thought I could write something good but when I look at it its bad. Just not cut out for this. And sorry it took so long to say that I'm giving up, so many things have happened in the last couple of months and I haven't been as well. To finish of I just want to say thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing and maybe one day I can finish this.**

 **Bye,**

 **BluePythanGirl**


End file.
